All These Unwanted Feelings! (Story Request)
by WhyHaveSexWhenTheresCake
Summary: Read it and find out. This is my first fanfic. First off, this story just kinda ends like it's not finished. It's sorta not. I'm just no good at finishing these things in one go. Just a story I made for a friend. I'm not use to writing things like this, but I sorta owed her since she's made me some art stuff. She came up with the name, and some of the storyline.


The lone black and red hedgehog sat alone, secluded from those around him just a as he always did. He watched the fighters in the field a few yards away training. Kick boxing, grappling, sparing, and the likes. He never trained along with them, there was no need. He was one of the best fighters of them all.

It was a nice and warm day just like those before it, but the hedgehogs thoughts were on other things. For the past few weeks he'd had his eye on one of the fighters, a blue hedgehog who, along with himself, didn't really need much training. Even with the little experience he had with some of the fighting styles his speed could out do anyone.

The hedgehog watched the speedy blue fighter duck and roll out of the punches and kicks that came his way. His movements were so fluid and graceful, making his opponents stumble over each other. The hedgehogs eyes drifted down to the fighters lower body where his black shorts molded tightly to his body for swift movement. '...shit' Annoyed with himself, the hedgehog stood up, shaking his head. 'You gotta stop doing this to yourself, Shadow.' He headed inside.

The home all the fighters shared was a large mansion-like building with probably 50 or more rooms. A place for runaways, outcasts, and those wishing to join the Freedom Fighters. It housed probably fourth or so, all willing to do their part to train for the safety of Möbius and its people. Lots showed great promise, but others not so much. Those with more experience trained with the others out in the sparing field while those with lesser experience stayed inside where Prof. Miles Prower made them train in fighting simulators.

Shadow walked through the large corridors, stuffing his hands in his hoodie pockets. The halls were empty since everyone was out doing their training. He turned left down the hall and down a flight of stairs. At the bottom Prof. Prower was monitoring those in the sims.

"How the rookies doin', Tails?" Shadow asked, addressing Miles by the nickname his friends gave him.

"Not too bad. Some catching on quicker than others. The usual. Some may graduate to the real fighters soon." He replied, hitting a few buttons on one of the many keyboards in the room. The room consisted of ten computer monitors for each sim, and a window to observe the trainees. Shadow walked over next to the fox and observed the monitors. "One in particular may go on in a few days. A young wolf named Nexus. A stubborn kid, but really tough. Might pair him up with you, if you don't mind? You might like the kid. You guys definitely got similar attitudes." Tails chuckles.

"Tails..." Shadow starts. Tails keeps his eyes on the monitors, but twitches his ears to show he's listening. "I've been a little...distracted lately, and thought I'd ask for...professional advice." Tails taps a few more keys before looking up at Shadow.

"Sure. What's up?" He takes a seat in a rolling chair, brushing the hair from his face. Shadow looks down nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"I've been watching the fighters out in the field like I usually do, but recently one of the fighters has...sorta fought my attention I guess." Tails chuckles.

"So you're crushin' on someone. And?" He folds his hands in his lap.

"It's a bit more complicated than that..."

"Then go talk to her. I know you're not as dark and emotionless as you look." Shadow looks around the room nervously.

"But what if... I mean. Okay, you know how Rough use to date guys, but eventually found that chick she's with now?..."

"Oh...so it's...a guy?" Tails asks. Shadow rubs his face.

"Possibly..." Tails laughs.

"Possibly? It's either they are or they aren't. Either way I don't really care. I'm not going to judge you. So who is it? Espio?" Shadow shoots him a glare.

"No! Hell no! I- wait. Why would you even-?"

"You didn't know? He's not blatantly obvious about it, but he's gay. He never really came out, but most of use eventually figured it out on our own. Well if not him, then who?" Shadow stays quiet for a moment.

"Let's just say it's someone you'd probably least expect..."

"One of the newbies?" Shadow groans in annoyance.

"The last person you'd expect." Tails thinks for a moment, resting his chin on his hand. "Dude, c'mon! Think about it! Who's the last person that we both know I may or may not-"

"It's Sonic isn't it?" Shadow stares at him. "Honestly that's not the last person I would've thought, although it's quite the taboo thought since you've both have a bit of a rivalry." Shadow pulls one of the rolling chairs over and sits across from Tails. He rests his face in his hands.

"What do I do? It's been weeks!" Tails remains quiet. "I hate the fucker with everything I got, but something about him just... What do I do?" He repeats.

"Why not do the logical thing, and talk to him. He's a good guy. If that's not his thing he'd be fine with remaining frienemies, and if he just happens to, you know, then more power to you." Shadow groans again.

"Easier said than done."

"Would you like for me to talk to him then? Sonic and I have been friends for years. I know him better than anyone."

"I don't know? I don't even know what to do. I've never felt this way about anyone before. Usually I'd just get a chick who's mooning over me in bed and then dump her. No real attraction, just the usual teenage hormone drive to...you know where I'm getting at."

"The only advice I can provide is to go talk to him. That's really all you can do, and I think you knew that already. You just wanted the reassurance that you're not going crazy." Shadow looks up at the fox.

"Damn, you know me too well." He chuckles. "Thanks for listening, and not judging me or something. I really needed to get that off my chest." He gets up. "When would probably be a good time to talk to him. I just want to get this over with."

"After training, but be quick. He likes to go off and wander about the reservation. Maybe even go run with him."

"But I'd never do that."

"Exactly. He'll get the message that you wanna talk. Like I said, he's a good guy. If you, Shadow, needs to talk to him he'll know it's something important." Shadow things about it for a moment or two.

"Alright. Thanks again, Tails. I really needed this." Tails laughs.

"Yeah, I can tell." With that said, Shadow made his way back of the stairs, and into the corridors. Shadow makes his way back outside, and in his usual spot on the grass a few yards from the field. He reclines back in the building and closes his eyes, soaking um the midday sun. "You're crazy, Shadow. What makes you think he's gonna say yes? He dated Amy, so obviously he's into chicks." He thinks about it. "But I did the same thing...and they're not really a thing anymore..."

Not long after Sonic and Amy broke up Shadow started noticing the way Amy looks at him. She obviously has a thing for him now that her and Sonic didn't really work out. He even thought about getting with her, but he quickly declined the thought. It's not her fault. He just doesn't thing a bubbly, happy-go-lucky girl like her would ever work for him. Then he started getting the feelings...

Shadow eventually dozed off, letting his thoughts drift off into a light snooze.

"Yo, Shadz!" Shadow awakens tossing of a familiar voice. He opens his eyes to see the blue hedgehog standing over him. "Wanna go for a run with me?" He stares at him for a minute, confused. "How did he-"

"Tails said somethin' about wantin' to get out for a bit, so I thought I'd offer. If not that's fine." Sonic leans, putting most of his weight on his right leg.

"Uh, y-yeah. Why not?" Sonic smiles.

"Coolio!" "Damn, he's cute- stop! No, no gay thoughts!" Shadow gets up and removes his hoodie. Sonic takes a few steps away and stretches. Shadow can't help but stare. The way his already tight shorts stretch over his- "No, stop it!" Shadow argues with himself.

"Alright, man. Let's go." Before Shadow can respond, the swift blue hedgehog is off. Shadow chases after him, both annoyed and amused by the hedgehogs attention span, and need to go. He follows close behind, letting his eyes drift down to Sonics tail. "Damnit, why can't I stop looking!? " He speeds up next to him.

They make a few rounds around the reservation, a whole 100 acres, before stopping at the top of a hill. Sonic looks out at the great forest below, breathing in the crisp, fresh air.

"So, Tails said you wanted to talk to me about something..." Shadow freezes. "That damn fox!" "And I know that being you it's probably important. I feel like I'm the last person you'd wanna talk to." Sonic laughs, turning to look at Shadow.

"I guess...you could say that." Shadow look for the right words to say. "Let's just say that theirs somebody we both know, someone you'd least expect, that may have...a thing for you." Sonic chuckles.

"Honestly who doesn't. Anyways, go on."

"And this said person doesn't exactly know how to tell you..." Not knowing where to go with this, Shadow remains silent.

"Who is she? I'll go talk to her." Shadow scratches the back of his head.

"Well, that's the thing. They're not actually a she." Sonic looks at him thoughtfully.

"Then who is he? I'll still go talk to him. It's not like I'm gonna freak out. I an open-minded guy." "Fuck! What do I do? What do I ask?" Swallowing hard, Shadow continues.

"They don't really want you to know. They more just want to know if they're waisting their time. You know, not go through the embarrassment and such." Sonic laughs, but stays quiet for a minute. Maybe a minute too long, but finally responds.

"I-I don't know...I guess..." He walks up to Shadow. "Can I talk to you about something?" There's sincere worry in his emerald green eyes. "I know you probably don't care, and you probably despise me completely, but I just... Can I?" Sonics voice slightly cracks at the last words.

"S-sure, dude. I guess so." Sonic walks over to a nearby tree and sits down. Shadow follows, sitting down next to him. They remain quiet for a while before Sonic breaks the silence.

"So you know how that whole thing with Amy and I didn't work out? I guess I just sorta dated her because I felt bad. She's had the biggest crush on me ever since we first met, but... I don't know. Maybe that's not my thing." Shadow tilts his head slightly.

"Dating?"

"Not...not exactly... I've never had really felt an attraction toward anyone really. Especially girls, so I...maybe..." He sighs, resting his face in his hand. "Is there something wrong with me or something? I'm 19, yet I've only dated one girl, and that was for a little over a week. The most we did was kiss and hold hands, and that was all her. Not me. I wouldn't say I was miserable, just-"

"You did it because you felt like you had no other choice. Since everyone else did it, you felt you needed to as well. To fit in better" Sonic looked up at Shadow.

"Exactly." Without thinking, Shadow put a comforting arm around Sonic. More as a friendly gesture than anything. Out of nowhere Sonic leans in and rests his head on Shadows side, moving his legs up to rest on his own chest. Shadow doesn't say a word, just holds him a bit tighter. They sit in silence for a while, listening to the sounds of the trees tremble with the wind.

"By the way," Sonic breaks the silence. "Tails told me everything. Honestly I was a little weirded out by it, but then I thought about my own feelings towards others." Shadow gives a light chuckle. "And thinking about it now, maybe that's why I teased you so much. Maybe it was just may little way of flirting with you." He wraps an arm around Shadows abdomen.


End file.
